My Savior Was My Killer
by infochans smut
Summary: Liu has moved on without Jeff but when Liu gets attacked Jeff cant help but save him.
1. Chapter 1

(Extra feels = dollhouse by Melanie Maritnez. Wait for cue)

anything in bold is Liu special friend

Jeff sat at the coffee shop across from an old brick building with few windows; he was waiting as he always did on Tuesdays. Finally, the one he was waiting for stepped out of the building, but Jeff did not go to greet the boy he continued to wait as the boy walked over and right passed him into the coffee shop. He came back moments later hot chocolate in hand. He puckered his lips to sip the drink but flinched the boy look sad and rubbed the scars on either side of his face and the one across his nose this made Jeff flinch, not in pain but guilt. "I'm so sorry Liu." The cold October wind blew harshly, Jeff grabbed his hood before the wind could literally blow his cover. He continued to watch Liu as he wrapped his favorite black and gray scarf around his neck and headed down the street after a few steps Jeff stood paid for his drink and began to follow Liu. Liu didn't notice but he had a guardian angel who followed him everywhere he went protecting him from evil even if the angel was evil himself. Liu turned a corner in to the alleyway he always walked through but was stopped by a thin pale man with a knife; you didn't have to be a doctor to know this guy just wanted money for drugs. Jeff quickly hid around the corner watching, what would his beloved little brother do? "Don't move just gimmie your wallet." Liu was scared Jeff could see right through him but Liu stood up straight and shook his head. "Just give me your shit or I'll fucking kill you." Liu shook his head once more "no you need help just come with me I can he-"

Liu P.O.V.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP JUST GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" the man ran at me and i put my arms over my face in defense but just before the man got to me i was shoved out of the way and fell to the ground soon heard choking. I looked over at the man who was being held by the neck by a stranger in a white Hoodie. The attacker had pure fear scrawled across his face "what are you?!" he said between gasps for air the hooded stranger lifted him off the ground putting a foot back for balance. "I'm a better killer then you." He lifted him higher causing his hood to fall off as he watched the man squirm. Long black hair fell from the hood but i still couldn't see my savors face. Out of nowhere, he slams the druggy to the ground with a loud crack as his neck snapped. The hooded man was breathing heavily "th-thanks" I managed to choke out. He stiffened "don't thank me." I stood up "why not you saved my life." He shook his head before putting his hood up and walked away, I reached out to stop him and accidentally pull his hood off. He whipped around and I saw him for who he truly was. "J-Jeff?" his face filled with shock. He put a hand over my mouth and pulled me back into the alleyway I tried to scream and squirm loose but to no avail. Jeff shoved me in the darkest corner of the alley "please just don't scream." I glared at him nodding. He removed his hand slowly. I pushed him away **"** **Look the asshole is here."** my eyes widened, my body stiffened, I did all I could to hold back Sully my other personality "no please no."

"I'm not going to hurt you Liu I've been following and protecting you fo-." but before he could finish his sentence Sully broke loose. **"** **Oh Jeff he wasn't talking to you."** Jeff look at us confused "he?" Sully smiled and pulled out the knife we keep on the inside pocket of our jacket. "Liu what are you doing?"

 **"** **Oh Jeff you may have been following us but you don't know our secret. Because of you your beloved little brother has me."**

"Who are you?" Sully laughed **"** **YOU REALLY DIDN'T KNOW DID YOU?!"** Sully stumbled back laughing hysterically **"** **BECAUSE OF YOU YOUR BROTHER HAS GOT MULITPLE PERSONALITES AND I'M IT!"** Jeff's eyes widened "what?"

 **"** **AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! I WONT LET YOU RUIN HIS WORLD AGAIN!"** Before Jeff could stop him, he ran. "No go back I want to see my brother!" I begged Sully to go back **"** **you want to go back to that ass?! Don't you remember what he did? What he did to you? And mom and dad?"**

"I don't care! He's my brother! He let me live for a reason!"

 **"** **THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE ALIVE IS BECAUSE HE THOUHT YOU WERE DEAD!"**

"N-NO, that's not true." Sully stopped running distracted by my begging **"** **you idiot! You think if he loved you, he would cut up your face in the first place face?! Face Liu! He doesn't love you! He just a-!"** but he was stopped by a hand over our mouth and someone pulling us away into a dark alley. Our kidnaper threw us against a wall; it was Jeff with tears in his eyes. "You think I hurt him because I didn't love him?!" Sully laughed **"** **well duh why would you hurt him if you loved him?"**

(Cue music)

"I died with every cut! I did that because what would the police think with two dead adults and one completely unharmed boy! They would think he did it! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you went to prison for a crime I committed…again! He did it once and I had to live with that pain! Sure, he was cleared but he still had to spend days in there! Do you know how that felt?"

 **"** **Of course, I felt everything he felt I have all his memories I know everything you've ever told him."** Jeff stumbled back **"** **how did you think this works? I'm just a completely a new person? No I'm the embodiment of his anger, if he gets to scared I take over!"** now it was Sully's turn to throw Jeff against the wall. Sully lifted a finger and wiped Jeff's tear with his thumb before licking it off. **"** **Your sadness and fears tastes amazing."**

"What are you?" Sully tilted our head before pulling out our knife and placing it against Jeff's throat, pressing so hard blood started to coat the blade of the knife. **"** **Liu can take care of himself and if cant I can take care of him. He…doesn't…need you. And frankly I don't want you around him you monster."** Sully lifted the knife preparing to plunge it into Jeff's skull. Before he could, there was a loud bang and the knife wasn't in our hand anymore. "Back away now!" Sully turned to the speaker it was a boy in an orange hoodless sweatshirt and a white mask; he was pointing a gun at us. Jeff pushed us away before stepping in front of us. "Don't hurt him."

"Jeff you know as well as I do my orders if someone is to hurt you I'm to kill your attacker."

"And you also know that if I say don't hurt him you can't hurt him, plus I deserve it anyway."

"I'm sure doesn't change my orders."

"You really don't know who he is, do you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Masky this is my little brother Liu." The boy assumed to be Masky dropped his arm. **"** **I think you're forgetting someone."** Jeff sighed "shut up Sully!" Masky raised his arm again, "I thought you said he was Liu!" Jeff put his arms up in defense "he is!"

"Then why'd you call him Sully just now?!"

"Because he's Sully too! Just put the gun away and we'll-!" but he was cut off but Sully slitting his throat "NO." Jeff fell to his knee and then to the ground. A loud bang and a sharp pain in our shoulder greeted this action. Sully fell back and laughed **"** **doesn't matter he's dead now anyway."** Jeff's body twitched. "What?" the pool of blood around him shrinking as he pulled his arms towards him pushing himself up. Jeff turned to look at us the wound in his neck slowly closing. "Fuck that hurt!" Sully scooted away trying to distance us from the monster in front of us. "You asked what I am but what the hell are you?!" Jeff stood "if you weren't in my brother's body I'd beat the living daylights out of you." He picked us up by the collar of our shirt standing us up and brushing us off before pulling bandages out of his pocket and taking off our coat. He wrapped our wound not doing a very good job. Masky sighed and walked over to help him. "If I get in trouble for letting him live you better take the fall."

"I really don't think you letting him live is what's going to be the problem." I slowly relaxed realizing I was taking control. The second I was in complete control, I threw my arms around Jeff. "Um Sully?" I shook my head "oh thank god Liu you scared the shit out of me." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Ok I'm confused what's your name and do you hate him or love cause if I remember correctly you just tried to kill him and now you're hugging him." Masky spoke in a confuse tone "I'm mean it just doesn't make any sense." I laughed pulling out of the hug and held out a hand "Liu Woods I have multiple personalities and if hurt Jeff that's my other personality Sully he really has it out for Jeff." Masky nodded still boggled by the idea "Masky."

"I heard now." I turned to Jeff before punching him in the arm "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jeff rubbed his arm "I figured you'd never want to see me again after well you know." I slapped him "why would you think that?! We have been at each other sides since I could talk! You think that would change that?!"

"Ok first stop with the hitting and second yeah, most people in your position would be running."

"You really are an idiot aren't you? You didn't think I didn't see the signs? With those guys? I knew it was coming and did you that mom and dad didn't even come visit me when I was locked up? They couldn't even look at me even after I'd been cleared! They believe I did it! For all I care they deserved to die!" Jeff stumbled back "no they loved you the seemed so happy when they said you were cleared."

"They were only happy because there perfect little family didn't have that little smudge face it Jeff that's the only reason they took care of us so they could look good to all the other parents. Therefore, they could be superior, well respected, put on a little stool. You never saw the things I did you never saw dad come home at two in the morning drunk covered in the smell of women perfume when you knew mom was sleeping upstairs. You never saw mom pour scotch into her coffee in the morning as long as our family looked good on the outside it didn't matter what we did. You could have murdered someone right in front of them and as long as no one found out they wouldn't care."

"n-no you would have told me."

"Not if I'm told not to because I was a stupid 12 year old but they knew you'd actually say something and try to fix them." He knew I was right he would have done something about it because he wanted us to be perfect inside and out he would have wanted it to be a picture covering up a rotting hole he wanted that picture to be a window to the perfect wall behind it. Funny how he was the one to break down the wall that he thought was perfect. "How could I have not noticed?" before I could answer a phone rang and Masky pulled out his phone and answered. "Hello?...yes Jeff's here." Jeff immediately started signaling to Masky that he was in fact not there. "Yeah I can put him on." Masky said ignoring Jeff and handing him the phone Jeff glared at him and took the phone "hello?...no I'm fine…I always am…calm down I was busy…well I'm bring a guest home…yes I have to." I turned to Masky "who's that?"

"My boss."

"Is that Jeff's boss too?" he stiffened "I'll let Jeff explain that to you." I raised a brow and I was about to say something but I heard the end of Jeff's conversation. "Yeah… you too, see you in a minute, bye." He walked over back over to us "well Liu bad news I'm kidnapping you. Sorry about this." And my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff's P.O.V.

I lifted Liu's limp body and awaited our "ride" and by ride, I mean Slender would pop in and pop us to the mansion. Before I knew it, my vision blurred and we were in the mansion. "Masky take Liu up to Jeff's room and lay him down tell me when he wakes up." I stiffened he was getting rid of Masky for a reason. Masky took Liu from my arms and the second he was out of earshot "what have I told about visting anything that had something to do with your old life?" I crossed my arms "I'm not a child Slender."

"You're sure as hell acting like it!" I turned to face him "you know what? I saved his life today!"

"And he tried to take yours!"

"That's not his fault! He's got…" my voice trailed off "what, Jeff?"

"He's…got…Sully."

"And who's Sully?"

"Him." Slender was quiet for a moment. "Oh I see." I looked away "I how could you not expect me to protect my little brother? After all he's done for me?" he sighed "I didn't but I hoped you wouldn't go back to him every time you went out to see him I was worried he'd recognize you and get you arrested."

"I would have been fine."

"I know." He said shoving his face into my neck to imitate a kiss "Slender don't change the subject. I gotta go see Liu."

"You have a few minute right?"

"Wow Slendy just wow." He sighed before placing a hand on my shoulder and popping us into my room…his face still buried in my neck the second I realized this I blushed as I shoved him away. Masky simply replied with "whatever." And went back to his book. Liu was still out thankfully, so I turned to Slender "you human now." He sigh before a symphony of cracking erupted from his limbs as his face darkened just slightly. I rolled my eyes and he was trying to do it as sexy as possible. I walked over to the computer and sat down and began to check my email. (Yes, I have an email) Slender walked over wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my neck I was going to stop him but I soon heard the door shut telling me Masky had left the room. I shivered at his touch "damn it stop it!" he laughed "no." he said holding me tighter. I heard a groan from Liu. "He's waking up stop!"

"Jeff he's going to find out eventually."

"Yeah but he doesn-." I was cut off by a cold hand going up my shirt "shit your hands are cold!"

"Jeff?" Liu stirred again not fully awake. I could feel my stomach tensing as I tried to get Slender to stop, but his cold hands wouldn't stop. I grabbed the back of his head trying to pull him away from my neck. "Jeff what's going on?" I heard Liu's voice completely awake to see his brother's shirt being lifted by another guy whose face was shoved into his neck while his brother was pulling his hair. Slender and I froze in place and I felt him smile in my neck "Slender I'm gonna kill you." He began to laugh "don't…you…dare." Slender released me and walked over to Liu. "Hello Liu."

"Hi." Liu replied shyly "who are you?"

"Oh I'm yo-." I tackled him to the ground before he could finish saying he's Liu's brother in-law. "Don't!" I said holding him down "you're blushing." Slender said smiling. "Don't make me stab you."

"Jeff who is this." I stiffened "this is Jason." Liu raised his brow "ok but who is he to you?" I looked at Slender "um he's…" I didn't want to lie to my brother but seeing your brother after 4 months of think he's dead or missing and then find out he's _and_ dating a faceless being. "Oh my god he's figured it out Jeff." I turned to Liu who nodded smiling "you know I've known you were gay since like the 6th grade right?"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did I found out on pure accident."

"How?"

"I found when I used your laptop, I also found out what porn was that same day." My eyes widened as I blushed "wait when did you use my laptop?" he shrugged "basically anytime I was home and you weren't." I shook my head at him "typical little brother move." He laughed. "Anyway I'm going to assume you're the boyfriend?" Liu said turning to Jason "guilty as charged."

"Good to know there is someone out there for you." I glared at Liu as his stomach growled, he snorted "well I'm hungry." Liu looked at me and his eye widened "j-Jeff I think there's a snake on your shoulder."

"Jason?" I said looking at Slender "yeeees?"

"Now is not the time."

"Now is always the time." Slender sat up wrapping his arms around my waist "I think he should know what I look like anyway."

"What do mean I can see you."Liu said innocently "this is a mask of sorts. So shall we?"

"Fine but don't freak him out to bad ok?" I said shoving my face in his chest "will do." I wrapped my arms and legs around him and that same crack erupted from his limbs. I felt his legs getting thinner and longer under me, same with his arms around me. And soon felt his snake like tendrils weaving their way through my hair. "w-what are you?"

"Oh just wait." I said awaiting for the sound of tearing indicating he was revealing his mouth. "Don't you think that will freak him out?"

"Yes but he needs to know everything about you no surprises." The sound of tearing paper started above me and I leaned back to watch as his mouth tore open and the black goo that filled his mouth leaked out at the corners letting his long black tongue flail outside his mouth "hot." I said before looking over to see a terrified Liu "don't worry little bro he won't hurt you." Slender closed his mouth and went back into human for or Jason form. "What the fuck!" I laughed " **oh well I had glad he did that because…NOW I'VE GOT COTROL!"** Sully tackled me off Jason's lap and raised his knife but Jason grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards not breaking it but defiantly causing pain. Sully yelped and dropped the knife Jason leaned next to his ear "I wouldn't do that."

 **"** **Let go of me!"** Jason used his tendrils to hold Sully's arms at his sides lifting him up "bad place to attack someone we are in a house full of people just like me." Sully tried to kick me in the face but I dodged **"** **come here you joker wanna be."**

"Batman reference? Really?"

"What do you wanna do with him till he calms down?" I sighed and got close to his face "Liu, forgive me but Sully here is an ass so were gonna lock you and him in the cellar we'll check on you periodically."

 **"** **no!"** Sully yelled **"** **he'll never forgive you!"** he screamed as Jason carried him out of the room and down to the cellar I followed behind him ignoring his insults soon Slender used a tendril to cover his mouth "that's better."

"Agreed, he's so different from Liu its weird."

"Yeah like Liu loves you but this guy wants you dead." I nodded as we made it to the cellar and shoved him in shutting the door. **"** **Let me out you fuckers!"**

"Still Sully." I said walking away "you know who reminds me of?" I raised a brow "Ciel Phantomhive when dealing with his enemies." I laughed "he does!" Jason and I walked away who lifted me up and popped us into his room "now that there are no interruptions…"

Two hours later

"Hey sorry about letting Sully out like that." Liu said while we walked up stairs, "no problem it's my fault really but I think its better you know what Slender looks like now then find out walking around." We walked down the hall and to my room. "This will be your room."

"What do you mean? I'm not staying I have a life to go back to." I raised a brow "what life? You wake up, go to therapy, get something to drink from the coffee shop across the street then go back to the foster house awaiting to get adopted so you can be in a family for two years and then leave."

"Have you been stalking me." I blushed "maybe."

"Ok but what if I wait till I'm eight-teen to come live with you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I like being a part of the real world."

"Why?" Liu was quiet for a moment, I smirked "ok fine the real world sucks." I nodded "exactly that's why you should stay with your big bro." his eye narrowed "where are you gonna sleep? This _is_ your room." I snorted "really? Where do you think?"

"Slender's room? Can you handle that?"

"Hey I'm 18 ya little maggot." I said ruffling his hair, "you get settled we'll get your shit in the morning." I turned to walk away but stopped "hey, not that you ever will but if you ever meet someone named Zalgo I need you to run."

"Why?"

"Because he's not like any human you'll ever meet he's got everyone in this house on his shit list. He wants to kill all of us and anyone who get in his way. Ok?"

"Ok."

"No Liu I need you to promise that you'll run, no matter what."

"I promise." I shut the door and head for the front door where Jason was waiting for me. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out.

Liu's P.O.V.

I rolled around in bed. "Never got to eat." I threw off the blankets and pulled on some pants "Jeff said I could have anything with his name on it in the kitchen." I walked down the stair with a vague idea of where the kitchen was didn't help that it was dark. I turned a corner losing hope that I would ever find the kitchen when I was greeted by someone with a flashlight. "Oh hello." The person it was a girl with long black hair and a mask on wearing a long black nightgown. "Hi are you new here?"

"Yeah I have no idea how to get to the kitchen and frankly how to even get back to my room." She laughed "come with me I'll show you."

"Thanks I'm starving." She laughed "I'm Jane by the way."

"Liu. Nice to meet someone who actually knows there way around."

"Yeah rookie move always carry a flash light either that or learn how to use echolocation." I laughed "Jesus its cold. Should have brought my coat." Jane said rubbing her arm with her free hand. "Oh here take my jacket I'm getting hot anyway."

"How very gentlemen like."

"We are a dying breed."

"Especially here. You met Toby yet?" I shook my head "well he's the total opposite of a gentleman." We turned a corner and into the kitchen. Jane flipped on the light and off her flashlight. "The watering hole my good sir."

"Thanks miss. Or it is Mrs.?" She laughed grabbing some peanut butter out of the cupboard along with some bread. "Miss. not married don't even have a boyfriend not a lot of guys in the revenge business. Can you hand me the jelly in there labeled Jane?" she asked pointing to the fridge. "Sure. Which fridge?" I said noticing there was three "the one furthest from me. Don't open the one closet to me."

"Why? What are their human organs in there?"

"Yup. That's where the cannibals keep their food."

"Wait you're serious?" she laughed "you really are new here. Yeah there a quite a few of those here. Don't worry though they're not allowed to eat anyone here." I nodded handing her the jelly "that sooo comforting." I said sarcastically. Jane laughed "so why are you here?" she asked struggling to open the jelly before handing it to me. "I've got family here and I'm gonna join him."

"Bother, sister?"

"Brother."

"Nice."

"Why are you here?"

"Well this guy I want kill lives here but he became immortal like so many others here. So I can't kill him but he doesn't want to kill me so I've stayed here."

"One sided relationship huh?" she laughed "yeah he's a total ass avoid him at all costs." I looked through the fridge looking for something to eat eventually grabbing a few cups of yogurt. "So who is this guy I should be avoiding?"

"Jeff the killer." I stiffened "Jeff the killer as in Jeffery Woods?" she nodded "yeah why?" I set the yogurt on the counter and held out a hand "nice to meet you I'm Liu"

"We already did this part."

"Liu Woods." She froze "so that's the brother you're staying with huh?" I nodded awkwardly. "Well that doesn't need to put a damper on our friendship it's not like you're the one who murdered my family and set me on fire."

"Yeah! And if it makes you feel better, he murdered my family too and see these scars? He did this." She nodded in approval closing her sandwich. "You know I think we are going to be great friends Liu Woods." Please stop saying friends I actually kinda like you. We chatted as we finished our food, laughing and joking. "So now that we've finished our food would you show me the way back to my room?" she laughed "you really can't take care of yourself can you?"

"Nope."

"Come on." She said rolling her eyes "where are you sleeping?"

"I'm sleeping in Jeff's room and he's bunking with Slender." She nodded and we walked talking about how big of an idiot Jeff can be and various other things but mostly that.

We soon arrived at my door. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Well I do have the room to myself, a couch, and I think Netflix." I said wiggling an eyebrow and doing a little awkward dance. "Ok but only if you stop dancing."

"Deal!"


End file.
